Mighty Carlos & Super Luciana : Story 1
by SpandyLover
Summary: Since when they were young they got seperated from theyre parents. They soon find out and learn how to use theyre new poers. Please R&R ! :
1. Introduction by me

Hello fellow readers! This is my very first story I ever publish which is my own story and I didn't took it from anyone okay? Hope you would enjoy it. It's rated T because of the painful violence and the mild lanuage.

Hope your inner creativity would improve too thank you! :D

(PS I won't mind if you took some idea of my ideas of the story to make your own story as long as it is not a lot that you took from me thx! :3)

PSS I dunno how to make my own catogorie so I had to pick spongebob... -.-

-AMY :D


	2. Chapter 1 : The horrifying Beginning

Chapter 1 :A horrifying beginning

"Oh, they're so cute!"

That was the voice of Samantha Cullen who is receiving her new baby twins... Carlos and Luciana Stan.

They stared at her and their father Stephen Stan. It was 17 August, 7:42 p.m

The doctor said ," You are one lucky mother Samantha Cullen. You just have given birth to 2 very special kids, they both are gonna have superpowers as they grow. Their genetics are from you Sam, Ice Girl, and you Stephen, Fire Boy".

" Wow! I can't wait 'till they get they're powers so we can teach them everything we know! Isn't that cool Stephen?" said Sam.

As Stephen was about to answer, another voice answered instead: " Yes, VERY cool. But, unfortunately, you guys won't be ALIVE to do that! Ha ha ha!"

"Rattlesnake Ranger!" said Stephen. To who is may concern, Rattlesnake Ranger are Sam and Stephen worst enemy. He has cause destruction to the city several times and find a way to get out of prison.

"How the heck did you find us? Even though you know the hospital ( namely because it was the most popular hospital in Hero-ville...) there another 144 more rooms here and why you choose this one?" asked Stephen furiously.

"Oh simple... " said Rattlesnake, smirking " I just had to remember your house number in Flight Street and TA-DA! I know exactly which room it is". "I told you we should had pick a different room..." Sam whispered to Stephen.

Unfortunately, when Stephen is furious, he can only hear less then 45% when other people are talking. " Get lost rough skin! even though you kill us, we'll make sure you'll never get Luciana and Carlos!" Stephen said angrily.

"Good point, but my plan was to kill all of you!" said Rattlesnake. He pulled out a switch button in his pocket. There was a skull picture on top of the red button. That was NOT a good sign.

"Sam!" said Stephen, hatching up a plan, " We have to bring our babies to safety by..."

As soon as Sam saw where Stephen was pointing at, she quickly said " NO! There is NO way I'm gonna give them away!"

Time was running out... 20... 19... 18...

"Hey, you've always wanted to take care of them so now is your chance. You say no matter what happen you'll make sure they're safe. They'll die if they're with us anytime soon!" said Stephen.

12... 11... 10...

Sam started to cry. but she knew what was the best thing to do. She hand them over to the doctor after she and Stephen said one thing...'I LOVE you.' Luckily, the doctor got out before Rattlesnake can and he locked the door behind him.

"NO!" said Rattlesnake. Then, the whole room exploded with Rattlesnake, Sam and Stephen in it. Unfortunately, nobody can make it pass that explosion. That means Carlos and Luciana will never get to see they're parents ever. Luciana and Carlos started to cry. The doctor said to them softly "I sorry that I can't take care of you, but don't worry, I know a place that isn't perfect but a nice place to stay in."

He brought them to an ORPHANAGE. He left them on the floor, knock on the door and get the heck out of here after mouthing something : Be Safe. Soon enough, a woman open the door and saw them. She picked them up and bring them to a baby room.

Even though they're still babies and can't remember much, what they can remember is a blond-haired girl and a electric-blue-haired boy saying 'I love you' to them or something. The woman put them on a crib each. Luciana and Carlos cried all over again. They were very scared on the 'bomb' situation and hope that those two people aren't someone important as they were dead.

"Aw... don't worry..." said that woman " my name is Mrs Marie and I'll make sure nothing happens to you. You are very important to the next generation."

Suddenly, the duo stopped crying as if they know what Mrs Marie just said. After sometime, they went to sleep. They had a peaceful night because they thought all the horror they've been through are over. But actually... it's just the very beginning of an adventure in Hero-ville...


	3. Chapter 2 : Middle School Crisis

Chapter 2: Middle School Crisis

Ring! " Ugh, I just HATE waking up early..." said young 13 years old Luciana in her bed sleepily.

They have been living in the orphanage for 13 years. They hardly remember anything from 13 years ago except that someone had whisper 'I love you' to them.

"Well you better get up sleepyhead, or you'll miss the school bus and failed the entrance to middle school test... again!" said Carlos while laughing very loudly. He didn't stop laughing until Luciana sludged him hard on the elbow.

"Ow..." said Carlos.

Luciana leap from her bed and into the shower room as for Carlos packed his bag and went downstairs for breakfast. As soon as Luciana is done showering, she zip downstairs as fast as she could and ate her breakfast. The bus had arrived and Carlos was waiting for her. Luciana went in on time before the bus left her again.

"Well... on time today, eh Luciana?" said the bus driver, teasing her.

Carlos and Luciana always sit at the way back of the bus, so it's no wonder why everyone is looking at them as they were walking. Actually, they were staring at Carlos and more like looking in disgust at Luciana which made her nervous.

Luciana even overheard one of them saying," Ugh, who does that girl think she belong in our middle school?" she said "She is like the ugliest girl in the whole school. And look, even her brother is so much cuter than HER."

Luciana was hot kettle furious (I like saying hot kettle furious as it means super-ultra-duper furious). Hey, she though, she would be the first to think that Carlos is way cuter than her. But what do they think of her? A rusted chainsaw?

She look down at her 'Go Girl' red shirt wearing a purple jacket on top of it. She also wore a well-kitted pink skirt with a cat logo on the side and wondered what is so UGLY about her?

When she sat down at the back-of-the-back seat in the bus, she was suddenly quiet. Carlos knew that something was going on because his sister is usually a big chatterbox if she was with him.

Suddenly, the bus stop again. Then a very cute blond-haired girl wearing a nice T-shirt with a skirt-with-a-pants skirt and walked to their direction. She sat right next to Luciana and seem to be avoiding Carlos.

Luciana darted to Carlos side and he shrugged and looked away. Suddenly, as if by magic, Luciana can read Carlos mind. In his mind he said " Wait... that girl is awfully familiar, but why is she avoiding me? I think she may be from class A in primary school".

Luciana was so surprised because she could read his mind and find out who that girl was!


	4. Chapter 3 : An old Friend or Enemy?

Chapter 3: An Old Friend or Enemy?

As soon as they went out of the bus, Carlos ran straight away to that cute blond-haired girl. He knew who was that girl! The thing he didn't knew was why was she avoiding him.

"Maggie! MAGGIE! Wait!" screamed Carlos.

That girl turned around and look at him, frowning.

"Oh Maggie! It is you. I thought we would never met ever agi-" said Carlos.

He was cut off by Maggie. " Oh don't play dumb with me! I know you hate me! Now get away from me you... you.. PROMISE BREAKER!" she screamed and all eyes were on her. Then she ran right through the crowd that was itching for a fight. The crowd broke off, whispering to one another.

What did she just say? thought Carlos, promise breaker? what promise did I break.

His thoughts was cut off by a popular cute-but-snobbish girl. " Let me give you some advice boy." she said trying to flirt with him,"It's best you don't disturb that weirdo over there. She hates people like boys and refuses to talk to anyone. So better just avoid her".

Feeling very angry he said"That WEIRDO is my friend! And I won't trust any bad-mouthed people talking bad stuff behind HER BACK!" he snapped.

He ran right pass that girl and tried to find Maggie. Unfortunately, it was almost time for the middle school entrance test. "Oh shoot!" he thought. When he tried to get to class, he actually notice something very important... he DON'T know where it is! So he started running the school like a maniac expecting fast. He almost freaked out!

BUMP! "Ow...! Watch your hea... CARLOS! I was looking everywhere for you!" Said that very familiar girl.

"Luciana! I'm so glad to see you! I got lot to explain but there's no time. Quick do you know where is the exam hall?" said Carlos urgently.

"Of course I do!" she said "But I don't think I can run fast enough to get there on time." Her smile faded away slowly.

"But I can!" said Carlos happily. Luciana looked doubtful. "Look have I ever lied to you?" asked Carlos.

"Well let's see, the frog trick, the mud-popping trick, the..." said Luciana. Carlos knew where this was leading. "Please, just trust me for once!" Carlos pleaded.

"Fine."

"Well hold on!" said Carlos chuckling. He went and ultra-fast speed and arrive there in time.

"Let's go now." said Luciana," You look upset, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong" he lied " See ya during the results." And both of them went in.

"What's wrong with me?" thought Carlos "Why can't I get Maggie out of my head? I'm so worried of her. Am I starting to like her?". He heard Luciana snickering from behind him. He turned around and Luciana was holding out her laugh. He was burning with embarrassment.

At recess time, he was fuming. He found the place where Luciana sat which is what the popular kids called 'The NERD table'. He shouted at her " Why were you laughing? You made me not concentrated on my work!"

"OK I know it is weird but I can read people's mind! Anyone I want!" said Luciana.

"Yeah right." said Carlos sarcastically.

"Yeah, for example" explained Luciana "you keep *snicker* worrying about your girlfriend! Ahahaha!"

Carlos blushed profusely. He was so embarrassed and angry at the same time. He said "OK fine whatever, but she's not my girlfriend. She HATES me!"

"What'd mean 'hates you'?" asked Luciana.

"She is avoiding me and saying that I'm a... uh... PROMISE BREAKER!" said Carlos.

"Well duh...!" said Luciana "Of course she would! You broke the most important promise in your life to her!"

Carlos looked confused. "Oh come on! You forgot the promise to her and yourself! *Hump*, and I thought you were smart."

" Oh whatever just tell me the promise!" shouted Carlos. Everyone in the canteen looked at him.

" Way to break it slowly... anyway you promise you would celebrate her birthday by taking her out somewhere on the last day of school. " sad Luciana," unfortunately, you totally forgot about her beacuse you won first place for the Young Inventors Competition and end of story ".

" Oh god..." said Carlos regretting on what he did.

" You could make it up to her... if she would talk to you" snickered Luciana.

" Don't look down on me! That's gotta be something to do..." said Carlos thinking.

" My brother, a genius on science but dumb to common sense and whatnot..." though Luciana sighing.

Later that day...

I'm sorry on what I did and hoping you could forgive me... I promise to do anything to make it up to you... Just forgive me...

-Carlos

That was the letter that Carlos tried to hand out during science which Maggie trowed it away in the garbage.

" Oh come on, what is there to do?..." thought Carlos feeling awfully sad.


	5. Chapter 4 : WIll she forgive him?

Chapter 4 : He helped her but will she forgive him?

On his way to the library, he heard a familiar cry of help.

He quickly rush to the way where he heard the cry of help. There, he say a bully threatening yo hit Maggie.

" Here let me offer you a deal, you give me your diamond necklace and I won't hurt you. Deal?" said the bully who was 2 grades higher then him.

" NO way! Some one will help me Im sure. HELP!" screamed Maggie.

Everyone passing by tried their best to ignore her and just sneered at her.

" What a bunch of losers..." though Carlos. Then he shouted, " Don't worry Maggie I'll help you! Man that was stupid..."

" Oh no, please don't let it be ..." said Maggie hoping wasn't a certain someone she hated.

" Oh it's you, the new nerd kid, whattya gonna do bore me to death? Hahaha! " sneered the bully.

Carlos was fuming. He something cold forming on his hands. He looked down at what its seems like a ice ball. He sneered at the bully. He pointed the ice ball towards the bully.

" Well I'm sorry to take your time but your time is about to freeze" he said.

He shot the ice ball towards the bully and soon his whole feet has froze up. He pleaded to make it unfroze back and promise never to hurt any of his friends ever again.

Carlos took a sword from his bag and cracked the ice open. Then the bully ran away. Carlos helped Maggie up.

" Are you okay? " he asked Maggie softly.

Maggie shouted dragging attention," Why can't you just LEAVE ME ALONE?" She kicked and pushed Carlos out of the way and ran to the girls bathroom, crying.

Everyone passing my said in disgust,

"Ugh, what an ungrateful girl!"

"I'm so lucky I didn't help her."

"Pity on what happen to that boy."

"Are you okay Carlos?" asked Luciana going nearer to her brother.

"N-n-no-no I'm n-n-no-no-not..." said Carlos.

"Want me to bring you to the psychiatrist? Or the nurse?" she asked.

" I th-th-think its b-b-b-better to j-j-j-just bring me to a quiet p-pl-place..." he said.

So Luciana brought him to an empty classroom. ( Please don't ask me why are their recess time so long...) There, she tried to calm him down and said that he couldn't do anything to do about it.

The bell rang and everyone went back to class. But Carlos was miserable the whole day. The teacher even ask if he need to be excuse to go to the nurse but he rejected.

As they were going home, they both here a familiar cry of help (again). Luciana brought Carlos where they could hear it and they saw Maggie in the middle of the road and mortar was on her feet. She was stuck!

"Carlos go on and help her!" said Luciana.

"But what if she is mad at me again?" asked Carlos having a flashback.

" You rather to get scolded instead of her dying? Here take this..." said Luciana.

ZOOM! Carlos ran before Luciana could even gave him anything. He took a chainsaw from his bag (His bag can take out a lot of dangerous weapon and hide it) and started sawing a circle around the mortar.

" Hurry Carlos!" said Luciana.

"Hey!" screamed Maggie.

Once he sawed enough, he took the part on where he saw it and toss Maggie to the side of the road. Unfortunately, there was a truck coming and Carlos wasn't fast enough to get out of the way.

SMACK! " CARLOS!" shouted Luciana and surprisingly, Maggie shouted too.

The truck stopped and said he was sorry and though he run over a dog but he didn't notice it was an 6th graded boy.

Then the truck guy moved on. A crowd had form around those 3 5th graders and saw Carlos unconscious and they all panic.

One of them called the police and hospital and told what happen. Carlos was losing a lot of blood so they asked the ambulance to hurry.

As the ambulance arrived, they brought Carlos in and drove away. Luciana can't follow so all she could think about is Carlos. Maggie regretted on ignoring Carlos. She hoped he would be okay.


	6. Chapter 5 : The Real truth of Maggie

Chapter 5: The Real truth of Maggie

The news about Maggie being stuck and Carlos saving her but got hurt instead got spread quick.

Especially in school. The popular girls, gave a disgusted look towards Maggie.

One of them said " See? You kept ignoring him and now see what happen! You ungrateful bitch!" Then , as if by magic, everyone started treating Maggie differently. They use to ignore her but now they push her around. They also calle dher 'bitch' and 'dickhead'.

Luciana had her own problems. She was dealing with a lot of stress and bullies and she has no friend now. She usually hang out with her brother but as he is in the hospital, she has no friends in school.

One time, a bully (the same one who bullied Maggie) had try to get her special bracelet that a boy had made it for her from diamonds and butterfly beads.

That's when SHE she felt something HOT forming on HER hand , almost like what had happen to Carlos only his was ice not hot. She had form a fireball and shot it towards the bully.

" That oughta teach ya ! Being beat by a girl! HAHA! " laughed Luciana. Te bully said, " You are the green-spikey-hair boy aren't you? Why did I bullied her?" He ran away while half of his clothes are burned.

"Woah! How did I do that?" said Luciana.

Maggie ran towards Luciana. Luciana was still ticked at Maggie cause if it wasn't for her ignoring him, Carlos won't be in the hospital.

"Luciana I'm so sorry that Carlos is in the hospital, do you think we can visit him?" she asked Luciana half-crying.

"Oh that's okay but the hospital would only allow family members, Sorry..." said Luciana sheepishly.

"Oh, that would you mind giving this letter to Carlos?" she said handing her a letter.

"Okay! No problem!" she said taking the letter.

"Oh yeah, and don't read it! It's HIGHLY privatization." she said and she went to class.

Of course, Luciana didn't listen. She is very stubborn and don't ever trust her to bring a cat to the milk. She might just as well kill it.

_I'm so sorry Carlos, I didn't know what to do... I was so upset about the birthday inciedent and never expected this to happen. I hope you will get well... If you died I will pray every single day to make sure your soul isn't disturb._

_- Maggie Grace Johnson_

" So I guess she still like him..." she thought, smiling.

She remembered that every valentine's day back in elemantary school, Carlos would always be tease by several of his friends for giving a valentine to Maggie.

Maggie was called a quiet, shy lame girl back then and not much peoples like her, except for Carlos and another boy Sammie.

Sammie was a naughty boy back then and he is very jealous of Carlos beacause Maggie likes Carlos more than Sammie. Ever since, they have been rivals.

When Luciana arrived at the hospital ( Using her bike ) she askedd how is Carlos condition. The doctor looked very upset and Luciana can bet what had happen.

The doctor said, " Im so sorry but he..."


	7. Chapter 6 : The Awful News

Chapter 6 : The awful news

_From the last Chapter Luciana asked the doctor how is Carlos condition and this is the doctors response:_

"I'm so sorry but he... died..." The doctor was so upset.

Luciana was beaten. She sobbed softly. The doctor asked if she wanted to stay for a while longer. But she rejected. She just wanted to go home.

She ran out of the hospital, get on her bike and cycled home as fast as she could. She fell off several times but she just need to get home. When she arrived Mrs Marie asked if something is wrong. She said no but she didn't make it seems convincing.

She quickly go into her room, shut the door and cried for 3 bitterly hours. She ate dinner and went to bed before Mrs Marie can sk where in the world is Carlos.

Luciana was really NOT looking forward to going to school tomorrow.

_At school..._

A lot of people went to ask Luciana how is Carlos doing, but Luciana was silence and everyone was feeling uncomfortable.

"Hi Luciana! Have you given the letter?" Maggie asked happily, suprising Luciana.

" I-I-I c-c-could-could-couldn't..." said Luciana, stammering.

"Why they wouldn't let you enter?" she asked.

"No, it-it-it's n-n-not that..." Luciana tried to say.

From the look on Luciana's eyes she understand what had happen. She shouted " NO! NO he must NOT die ! Please Don't LET THIS happen!". Everyone huddled around her.

With everyone talking at the same time Maggie and Luciana couldn't understand anything.

"What? He died?"

" This is all because of you Maggie!"

" She must be senteced to death!"

" Maggie you are one damn bitch."

"QUIET!" Luciana shouted.

Everyone be quiet suddenly. " Everyone knows this all wouldn't have happen if Maggie wasn't stuck in the middle of the road right?"

" Yeah! "

"It's all her fault!"

"But!" continued Luciana " Maggie wouldn't put mortar all over her feet by herself right? So we must blame who put the mortar on her legs!"

The crowd started to hesitate. But then one person, named Sally, said 'True!' Luciana smiled. "Anyone else agrres?"

Then, as if told, one by one everyone step foward, including the BULLY!

"Then we are all in this together. Right Maggie?" said Luciana.

"Right." said Maggie, "but can I follow you to the hospital? I just want to give one word of my mind to him."

"No problem..." said Luciana smiling as she knows what she want to do becuase she read her mind, "Meet me the day after tomorrow after school."


	8. Chapter 7 : A Valentine's Day Miracle

Chapter 7 : A Valentine's Day Miracle

Maggie went over to Luciana's address. She was expecting a house but instead it was an orphanage. " Um would you mind if I ask..." Maggie tried to ask.

"Yes I would. Come let's go..." said Luciana.

"I just wanted to ask why she wants to bring me on Valentine's Day." she thought.

"Oh, well it's a surprise!" said Luciana, reading her mind. Maggie stared at her in disbalief. "How did you..."

"I'll explain everything later..." said Luciana smiling broadly.

Luciana took out Carlos bicycle for Maggie to ride it. They both cycled all their way to the hospital. The hospital counter person was surprised to see them. he told them that he was in room 56.

They had to find the room and when they do, the doctor was also surprised to see them. "Um... Luciana Stan, I though you wouldn't come here as that we already told you the awful news."

"Oh no, I didn't come here to see him, I was just accompanying my friend because shee wants to see him..." Luciana explained.

"Oh and why are you here young girl?" said the doctor smiling as he think he knows why shes here.

"Um... it's a little private so can you and Luciana leave this room for a while? " said Maggie, blushing.

"Oh no problem..." said Luciana and the doctor as they were going out.

But as usual, Luciana can't be trusted. She lean against the door so she could here what Maggie was saying.

"I'm so sorry on what I do," sniffed Maggie as she talked to the dead Carlos " I just wish you would be alive all over again... I was wrong to think that you hadn't change yet... and today is Valentine's Day and it would be nice to see you again. I just want to say one thing I Like..."

Luciana started crying like it was the end of a sad movie with a happy ending. She didn't know what happen next but as she read Maggie's mind she knew what Maggie did.

Suddenly, it was a miracle!, Luciana and Maggie heard Carlos's heart rate. _Beep,Beep,Beep_.

Luciana quickly called the doctor and they barged into the room and looked at Carlos suprisingly. Maggie was astounded. The doctor felt Carlos's pulse and happily anounced ," He is alive! Wow, how did that happen?"

"I have no idea..." said Luciana very suprised.

"Carlos? It's me Maggie... remember?" said Maggie going nearer to Carlos.

"Maggie? I thought you hate me..." said Carlos suprised.

" I wouldn't hate you on what you did to save me." Maggie smiled, crying with joy.

They were getting so close to kissing when Carlos noticing Luciana was in the room.

"Um maybe we should do it some other time." said Carlos feeling awkwad and embaressing.

"NO, no! We will go out now" said Luciana , smiling and winking at her brother.

But, when she is out of the door and shut it, she was peeping through the lock hole. She sighed happily that Carlos was alive. She read both of Carlos and Maggie's mind when they were kissing that they say, " This is the best Valentine's Day Miracle Ever *sigh*".

At the same time, Luciana wished that she could meet her best friend in elemantery school again, John.

" Well at least someone had a nice Valentine's Day while I had a nice movie to watch" she thought happily.

She called some of the kids and the news girl of school and told the good news and filled in every news incluidng the one that happened now.

Everyone was so realeive and plan to make a celebration party fo Carlos. But there's two mystery that no one knew...

1. Who glued Maggie to the road and

2. How did Maggie help Carlos lived again (This Maggie might know)

It was a miracle of a lifetime...


	9. Chapter 8 : The Best Day Ever

Chapter 8 : The Best Day Ever

The day after Valentine's Day , the day Carlos was healed, he had a big surprise. Everyone celebrated a humongous party.

" But it isn't my birthday... Luciana?" asked Carlos.

" SURPRISE! " she shouted in excitement, " I planned a ' Welcome Back' party for you since you recover and.." she lowered her voice, " Everyone now what happen yesterday!" she smiled.

"Luciana! You told everyone about yesterday? That's a perfect disaster!" he said.

"What do you mean?" said Luciana.

" Hi lover boy! Haha!" said one of the jocks.

"That's what I mean." said Carlos. "Oh... but don't worry just forget about it during the party" she said trying to get it out of his mind.

There was everything, a singing competition, entertainments, free food and no classes - the teacher was also happy Carlos was back (he was the smartest kid in all grade) it was crarzy- but the best ( best for Carlos ) was the dance.

Luciana was the DJ and everyone was having so much fun, including the TEACHERS! During the slow song, someone nuged Carlos and Maggie to dance during a slow song.

It was really awkward but Carlos was really happy to do it. "May I take this dance?" he asked in a british accent.

"Well of course you may!" she answered back also in a british accent.

They clutched they're hands together and started dancing to the song, ' Can you feel the love tonight?'.

All the others paired up and dance too, except for Luciana who stop being the DJ because one of the teacher too over.

She got nothing to do so she just took out a video camera and recorded the whole thing and it was cool. She excuse herself to take some punch.

"Im so happy that my brother that my brother look so happy with Maggie." she thought.

After the dance, Carlos and Maggie went outside and sit on a bench, there they kiss and talk about they're life and all their feelings. "This is the magical and best night of my life." They both say at the same time.

Maggie blush and looked away. Carlos looked at her shyly and said 'Goodnight' before going home with Luciana.

"How was your night? What did you do?" asked Luciana. "Oh nothing, but it was awesome! Thanks Luciana."

"Nothing for my big brother! ( He was born 3 whole minutes before she did.) Im happy you enjoy it" she smiled.

That was the Best night Ever Carlos thought.


End file.
